deltarunefandomcom-20200223-history
Kris
Kris is the main protagonist of Deltarune. The character is primarily controlled by the player during Chapter 1. Profile Appearance Kris initially appears with messy auburn hair and an olive skin tone. They wear a long-sleeved green shirt with a single horizontal yellow stripe, and nondescript pants and shoes. One of Kris's distinct features is that the upper half of their face is overshadowed, which blocks visibility of their eyes. When Kris and Susie fall into the mysterious Dark World, Kris's sprite changes. They are dressed in silver armor and wear a short, torn pink and blue cape. Their skin and hair turn blue, which is most likely to reflect the lighting (or lack thereof) underground, in keeping with the visual and story themes of light and dark. Personality Kris shares several traits with the controlled character from Undertale, mixing elements of both Frisk and Chara. The other characters have mixed opinions of Kris. Some call them a "creepy kid," others see them as nice. In the Dark World, the others see Kris as a "leader." Ralsei and, eventually, Susie follow their commands in battle and follow them around the overworld. Susie and King refer to them as a "quiet person." They have a history of not waking up on time. When they were younger, Asriel sometimes carried them to school. According to many of their neighbors, Kris has always been mischievous, pulling dark pranks such as covering themselves in ketchup and claiming it was blood. However, their views of the pranks seem to be as a minor annoyance, or even endearing. They also appear to be surprised to find Kris voluntarily engaging them in conversation. If enough characters are talked to before returning home, several characters remark that Kris looks sick, strange, or pale. Main Story At the end of the game, after appearing to sleepwalk during the night, Kris tears out their SOUL from their body and moves to the middle of the carpet in their room. Kris then brandishes a silver (in-game white, but lighting effect implies it is grey or silver) stick-like object, presumably a knife, before smiling menacingly at the player. Their eye flashes red, with the animation and sound effect extremely similar to that at the end of a soulless Pacifist Route in Undertale. What this means can't be said for sure until Chapter 2 is released. In Battle Spells ACT Requires 0% TP. Instead of casting spells, Kris uses the ACT command in different ways depending on the enemy being faced. "Do all sorts of things. It isn't magic." In the fight with King, Kris can act with Susie and Ralsei to create improved versions of their spells. Gallery Kris PartyMenu.png | Party Menu portrait Kris BattleMenu.png | Battle Menu portrait unknown.png | Kris's Soul Kris Fighting Sprite.gif | Kris's idle animation within a FIGHT Kris Act.gif | Kris's standard ACT animation Kris Attack.gif | Attack Twirltransparent.gif | Kris twirling Kris Guard.gif | Guard Kris sit.png | Kris sitting down, or knocked out in battle Kris battle intro.gif | Intro/Enemy Encounter Kris Chapter 1 End.gif | Kris revealing their "hidden" nature at the end of Chapter 1 Trivia * Kris's school locker, which is empty, is between Asriel's old locker and the door to Toriel's classroom. * Kris shares several properties with the human children from Undertale, including a similar name to Frisk, and similar clothing to Chara. Like Chara, Kris enjoys chocolate, taking chocolate kisses from Toriel's room without permission if she doesn't lock the door and feeling nostalgic at the taste of hot chocolate from the Diner. ** While Kris's clothes in the town are very similar in color palette to Chara's, their cape in the Dark World instead shares its coloring with Frisk's shirt. * Kris's pranks have included hiding under Noelle's bed when they knew she was afraid of humans under the bed, and telling her that Ice-E was real and ate children, after which another child, Dess, hit Kris with a wiffle bat until they "stopped lying." * Kris plays the piano, but never sang in the local church choir with Asriel. ** If attempted to play the piano in the hospital, however, they just slam on the keys, and the monster at the front desk comments that they usually play better. * If the player-created vessel is named after Kris, the nameless voice will remark that it's a "coincidence." This also occurs for several other character names. * Kris is referred to using singular they pronouns, similarly to Frisk and Chara from Undertale. * Kris's overworld sprite has almost the same color palette as an unused human sprite inside the files of Undertale, the only difference being Kris not wearing blue pants. * It's possible that Kris is ambidextrous, since during the fights in the Dark World, they hold their sword in their right hand. At the end of the game, however, they wield the knife in their left hand. * During the final moments of Chapter 1, when Kris throws their human SOUL into the birdcage, the player can still control the disembodied SOUL, though all it can do is slowly move around the inside of the cage. ** From this, along with the context clues of Kris's several devious lies and "pranks" said to have happened before the events of the game, it can be interpreted that Kris is actually a rather bad person, and the fact that the player controlling their human SOUL never killed a single creature and made good friends with Susie, Ralsei and Lancer, might be the cause of them tearing out their SOUL. * Kris, like their party members, have several different titles in the party menu. ** At the start of ??????, Kris is a LV1 Human. "Body contains a human SOUL.". ** After learning how to ACT in Ralsei's tutorial, they become a LV1 Leader. "Commands the party with various ACTs.". ** If Kris inspects every bed in Card Castle, they become a LV1 Bed Inspector. "Inspects all beds inexplicably". * Outside of the Dark World, Kris can use the regular menu from Undertale, a box with STAT, ITEM, and CELL. When STAT is selected, Kris's current weapon and armor reflects the ones in the Dark World. ** If the Wood Blade was equipped, it becomes a Pencil. ** If the Spookysword was equipped, it becomes a Halloween Pencil. ** If the White Ribbon was equipped, it becomes a Bandage. * The name "Kris" has some potential meanings: ** A kris is a type of ritualistic dagger, a possible nod to the knife Kris wields at the end of Chapter 1. ** It could also be a reference to the etymology "Of Christ," as a nod to the fact that Kris's family is or was very religious. ** It is also likely that their name is an anagram of Frisk, with the F removed from their name. ** It could also be a combination of Chara and Frisk's names (Chris being the Ch from Chara and the rest from Frisk) with the letter K substituting Ch from Chris. * When defending in a fight, Kris turns their sword into a shield. Category:Lightners Category:Heroes of Light